


Making Changes

by Jenn_Calaelen



Category: Vatta's War - Elizabeth Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/pseuds/Jenn_Calaelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end, there is the issue of what will become of the ISC fleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Changes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimera/gifts).



Rafe Dunbarger entered the meeting on the role of ISC as regards the new Space Defense Force feeling smug. It would be fun to see Ky again, having spent a few days apart while he returned to Nexus II. She had been busy with the ongoing talks establishing the SDF. The meeting would be a formality for sure - financial support, advance access to new tech, and so forth.

The room was set up as normal for Cascadia. Ky was sat at the end of the table, talking with representatives of the Slotter Key and Moscoe Confederation governments (their representatives to the oversight council, if he was not mistaken), with Stella Vatta on her right listening in. A few of her captains were already seated at the table – Argelos, Pettygrew and others he did not remember being introduced to. As he entered everyone stopped talking. Once everyone was settled, Ky started speaking,

"Thank you for attending. This meeting is to discuss the issue of the ISC fleet and the ways in which it will interact with the Space Defense Force. These government representatives and Ser Dunbager are here to represent the different interests. Sera Vatta is here in case any issues relating to the shipboard ansibles come up, or any of the other areas where she has expertise arising from her position as CEO of Vatta or as a representative of the Cascadian Businesses League. If any other stakeholders are identified in this discussion, they will also be invited to join the meeting. While full Cascadian courtesy is not required, in deference to our hosts, I request that we all try to respect their standards."

She paused. Rafe took the opportunity to speak up,

"This is Admiral Jaime Driskill, the commander of the ISC fleet. I requested his presence here as he may have useful information and to provide a direct contact point for the fleet in the future. I hope that this discussion will set the main points and further discussion will not have to be so formal or at such a high level."

Others nodded politely at this.

"Our first question would be what were your intentions for the ISC fleet in the new situation?" asked the Cascadian.

"I will be working with our commanders to see how much of it can be brought up to spec and what new ships are needed. Obviously we would work with Space Defense Force in the case of any attacks on our ansibles and in other actions if we were requested to do so."

The Slotter Key representative, snorted. "Maybe that is what you think. However, we have concerns at allowing any non-governmental institution to control such a large fleet, especially as it has been used against some of the supporting worlds in the past."

"Surely you can see that the ansibles need to be protected. Even with the traffic going through the shipboard units most traffic will still be via the system and financial ansibles."

"No other corporation has a large fleet to protect their assets. That is the purpose of Space Defense Force. I do not see why they would not protect your ansibles as well."

"I am not saying that SDF would not do so. However, we have always felt it necessary to have a fleet to protect our assets."

"To protect your monopoly, which is now fully broken."

"There is also the fact that everyone in the chain of command have been proved to be putting lives of countless people, of many worlds, at direct risk," Ky interjected.

"How so?" the Cascadian asked, frowning.

"The munitions stored on board ships well past their safe life, with those ships in dock or near traffic lanes. Maybe you don't know, but some of the munitions will have become highly volatile, not even needing arming and launching to be dangerous. What do you think would have happened if one of those ships had blown up when in dock at its base?"

The faces of the government representatives showed all the shock Rafe was sure his showed as well. What a sneaky trick to throw that at him in the middle of the meeting, Rafe thought, struggling to keep his face and voice under control.

"I had not considered that," he said slowly. "I will guarantee that it will not happen in the future."

"That is not good enough," snapped Luce Morra, from Sybilla according to the list in his implant. "Your Sector Ten headquarters is in orbit around our world. You have been putting all of us in danger for far too long. I fail to see why we should allow a company to have a military fleet, any more than privateers will be allowed."

"Wait, you are not allowing privateers either?" he said confused.

"No," Ky replied. "We will have some units of SDF that fulfill a similar role. They will be operating as independent units and have an amount of resupply allowed, but any actions have to be in accordance with SDF rules. The details are included in the document sent to your implant before this meeting."

She had to know he had not read it. He wondered if there were any warnings about the other surprises there.

"I understand your concerns about the ISC fleet. However, I do not feel that I can make a decision of this magnitude without consultation with the Board and Nexus government. I notice that they were not invited to this meeting."

"Excuse me. They were invited, but chose not to send a representative. They said that this was a matter between SDF and ISC thus was not of their concern," the Cascadian said.

Rafe nodded. "I see. May I request a few days to discuss the issues? When we have decided what to do, I will contact you to arrange another meeting or transfer documents, depending which is more appropriate."

"Very well."

With all of the ongoing pleasantries they concluded the meeting. Rafe strode from the room, not looking at Ky or any one else, determined to get away before he did something illegal.

 

When he reached his hotel room, he immediately glanced at the time and made an ansible call. As he was expecting Penny was still at work at ISC Headquarters.

"Rafe! How was your meeting? Is Ky with you?"

"Penny," he said in greeting, while still scrabbling to work out what to say. "They want us to give up the whole ISC fleet."

She blinked for a moment. "That's probably a very good idea. It would cut our costs dramatically."

"It would also leave us vulnerable."

"No more than any one else."

"You really think so?"

"Yes," she smiled at him. "Think, Rafe, how much would it cost to have a proper fleet again? If we gave even half of that money to SDF, they could protect us just as well, or even better, as they would have additional resources and training."

"Yet we would have no control over what they do."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That they might not prioritize protecting our assets."

"Even with them knowing how important communication is after all this?"

Rafe hesitated, he could not think of a comeback to that – at least not one that he couldn't see an immediate counter to.

"You are probably right, Penny. So what do you think we should do with our fleet?"

"Hand the materiel and any personnel who want to go over to SDF to use as they see fit," she said with a grin.

Rafe laughed at that, "And leave them with the expenses of sorting it all out. You are a genius, Penny. Thank you. Will you arrange for the board to vote on it and send me the result?"

He moved to close the connection.

She nodded. "One minute. Did you remember to invite Ky to visit? I want to meet her,."

"I haven't had the chance yet, but I promise I will."

He closed the connection feeling even more shaken – Penny was clearly ready to be doing far much more, he probably wouldn't be in charge of ISC much longer.

 

He looked up where Ky was staying in the directory and made his way over there.

"Well, you win," he said as soon as Ky had closed the door.

"What?" she looked confused.

"ISC will give up its fleet. In fact, the Board has voted to hand it all over with any personnel who want to go over to Space Defense Force."

"All the outdated ships and munitions?"

"Indeed."

"I am not sure if that is a win," she said, scowling slightly. "I will have to organize making everything safe and scrapping it."

He smiled. "Well, one surprise deserves another."

He crossed the room and sat down on her bed. She laughed slightly, then shrugged and kissed him.


End file.
